A New Adventure
by FlutterGamer101
Summary: hi guys my first story hope you guys enjoy it is basically me and my friends getting trapped in Equestria, will we adapt or will we not make it all the way, in all honesty I have no idea. rated m for future chapters


A New Adventure

**I don't really know where to start this story so let's go back to the beginning of where it all happened. When there is no name stated after someone spoke this is because it is the person whose point of view is speaking (POV=Point Of View).**

**Zacs POV:**

"Come on Bryn, Asher you better hurry up you guys need to see this" then two boys about the age of 13 both very close friends of Zacs, both were slender in body shape. The first to arrive was a dark haired tan skinned kid named Asher Edwards, the next to arrive was a much more light colored hair boy who was very pale and had freckles, "guys check this out" Zac held up a faintly glowing stone that seemed to resemble the moon but gave off a soft glow (it was in the middle of the night) and was warm to the touch.

"why did you find something cool" said a exhausted Bryn as he was the most unfit of the three "well if you think that this is cool than yeah" "what's it supposed to be anyway, it's just a rock" exclaimed Asher slightly annoyed at the fact his friend made him sprint across the school oval just to see a rock "I know what you're thinking, it's just a rock, but you guys know I collect rocks and I have never seen a rock like this before, its special" "well if it's so special prove it" said both of his friends in unison, "well it sorta looks like the rock from shorts may…" "No way that looks nothing like it the one from shorts looks like a rainbow that looks like a moon" said a slightly annoyed Asher since one of his favourite shows was shorts "well true but it still may have the same affect He closed his eyes and began to wish.

When he opened his eyes he found himself looking at two very worried faces "Zac what exactly did you wish for just then" said Bryn with a somewhat excited smile that didn't go well with his expression "I umm...wished that…we could..." "speak man speak" said Asher with a annoyed expression on his face " now way it work…" was all he could manage before he was hit over the head with a frying pan, followed with an "eep" that was all too familiar with but he didn't have enough time to look over his shoulder because he passed out.

When he awoke he saw a face that he was too much in pain to put a name to it "uhm…I'm sorry…for hitting you over the head like that…i-it's just I di-didn't know w-who you were so I thought you were t-thief's" said a pegasus with slightly better improving English each second she spoke "ugh you hit me over the head?" a slight "yes" was all she could manage before she collapsed on the floor hiding her face in her mane, "it's okay I probably would have done th…wait where are my friends, and to follow up with that where am I" "oh well you are in my cottage at the edge of the Everfree forest, and yo…" the buttery yellow pegasus started to say but was interrupted by Zac "WAIT DID YOU SAY EVERFREE!" but he said it too loudly and it made the pegasus fall over as if she just had heart attack "oh, sorry I forgot you hate loud noises" "h-how do you know that" said a pegasus recovering from shock "I… uh… um… you just seem like that kinda person um… I mean pony" she seemed to stare at him to see if he was Telling the truth but then said with a more or less confident smile "ok then I think I can trust you, and speaking about you, what are you?" she said inspecting every inch of his body (no he didn't let her inspect his man spot) "are you some kinda mix between a monkey and a pony, are you a boy or a girl, oh I have so many questions for you, but before you do you should go find your friends they said something about them being tired so I let them sleep in my bed" said I still very intrigued pegasus "ok well could you show me around I still feel a bit weird maybe the fresh air wi…" yet again this was all he could manage since he was kicked through a window by another pegasus except this one had a rainbow mane "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU CREEP".

As soon as Zac woke up he looked up and found his leg was in a bandage, the next thing he knew there was a bright pink face right in front of him scaring him half to death "HIWHATAREYOUWHATSYOURNAMEWHEREAREYOUFROMIDONTKNOW YOUSOTHISMEANSAPA…"the pony said before a hoof was shoved into her mouth to quite her down "that's enough pinkie it's bad enough I kicked him out a window, the last thing he needs now is a pink pony all up in his face, so yeah sorry 'bout that mister uhhh whatever you are" said the rainbow colored pegasus with her hoof still in pinkies mouth. "I have a slight headache but that's it" but when he stood up a sharp pain shot through his leg "crap what the hell is wrong with my leg?" he said with a almost teary face "well you…umm…kinda…when you went through the window you landed awkwardly and it kinda…well snapped" said a also almost in tears pegasus "well this is gonna be fun" he then looked at pinkie who was starting to go purple in the face "RAINBOW YOU'RE SUFFACATING HER" rainbow then took her hoof out of pinkies mouth who then passed out from lack of oxygen "oh my god…pinkie you ok...wood she's breathing, and how do you know my name?" said a very suspicious pegasus "umm…well I saw your hair an thought it was unique and so I called you rainbow, and I take it I was correct" he said in a almost inaudible tone "so where are my friends?" "Friends? You mean there are more of you?" said a slightly shocked pegasus.

"WELLIFOUNDYOULYINGONTHEFLOORUNCOUNCSIOUSSOIDECIDE DTOTAKEYOUHEREANDIFIXEDYOUUPANDTHENRAINBOWCAMEHERE SAYING'DIDYOUSEESOMEONETHATLOOKEDLIKEAMONKEY" said the pink pony that yet again scared Zac half to death who then held up a tray of cupcakes, Zac then looked like he was ready to pass out, "what's wrong?" inquired pinkie "it's just umm nothing I'm just not hungry oh hey could you get me to where you kicked me out the window?" "Sure number one flyer in all of Equestria at your service" that then scooped up the startled boy and sped of towards the cottage


End file.
